The Wedding of the Doctor
by Romana4Ever
Summary: The Doctor and Fake Romana tell Luke they're getting married. Luke offers to make all the arrangements. He summons his sister who in turn summons other people. The 12th Dr arrives to stop the wedding and takes Luke and Jack to a planet where trespassers are forced to participate in impossible tasks. River brings 4 geniuses to help Luke and Jack. Agent 51's identity is revealed.


**THE DOCTORS WEDDING **

Luke is summoned to the console room.

"Luke there you are." The Doctor said in a somewhat dazed state. "Romana and I have been talking and we have decided to get married."

Luke is surprised. Just a few days ago the Doctor was quizzing her to see if she was the real Romana and NOW?! He was willing to marry her? Just like that?

"Doctor have you thought about this?" Luke asked cautiously.

"What's the matter Luke?" Romana asked pointedly. "Afraid we won't be needing you anymore." Romana paused for a moment. "Well you'd be right. After we're married, we'll be off on our honeymoon and I'm afraid we just won't have room for you. So if you'd be so kind as to gather your things. It's nothing personal, you understand."

Luke wasn't sure what to say. Thankfully the voice of the Twelfth Doctor spoke inside of his head.

"Luke, stay calm." The Twelfth Doctor said. "All is well in hand. Don't try to argue. I'm not myself today. She drugged me. So he's in no shape to help you. And notice K-9? She's deactivated him. You must seek help elsewhere. But pretend to be happy. Volunteer to arrange it and make sure it's outside. Trust me."

"I understand perfectly." Luke said with a smile. "In fact why don't you let me arrange the whole thing for you." Luke said much to Romana's surprise. "You were planning on having it on Earth so your friends can attend, weren't you?"

The Doctor seemed puzzled. As if he didn't know what he wanted. Obviously he was trying to fight the effects of the drugs. But if the drug was from Gallifrey, then the Doctor might have a difficult time doing so, Luke surmised.

"Yes." The Doctor spoke up. "I want it on Earth. Then all of my friends can celebrate with me."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Romana argued. "That would take too much time."

"Not at all." Luke said. "I'll just call my friends on Earth and have them make the arrangements. That way everything will be done by the time we arrive." Luke replied.

"That's-a good-idea Luke." The Doctor stammered. "You go-do- that-now."

Luke raced from the console room to his bedroom and locked his door. He activated his laptop that the Doctor had fixed specially for him. Soon Sky's face came on his screen.

"Luke!" Sky greeted him happily. "Are you still traveling with that Doctor person?" She asked somewhat jealously.

"Yes, I am but listen Sky." Luke said seriously. "I need your help. Can I count on you to do as your asked and not ask too many questions. Time is of the essence."

"Sure. I guess." Sky said. "If I can get away from Maria's mom. She is such a nag. Take out the garbage Sky. Clean your room Sky. Put the dishes away Sky. work, work, work is all I do around here. Thanks a lot Luke."

"Sorry." Luke said. "But you know I'm way too young to be your guardian and Mr Smith said Maria's mom was the only one close by who knew about our activities and would qualify as your foster mom. Now listen. I need you to contact the following people, Clyde, Rani, Captain Jack, Martha Jones and Mickey Smith. Tell them that they need to be at the Doctor's wedding and be prepared for serious trouble." Luke told her. "Oh and have Mr Smith find an out of the way place to hold an outdoor wedding ceremony and a superintendent registrar. Can you remember all that?" Luke asked.

"Of course." Sky said. "I'm on it. Wait. This Doctor person Mum and you used to talk about is getting married?"

"Yes, but he's been drugged." Luke said. "He doesn't know what he's doing. So hurry Sky. Please."

After he turned off his computer he heard the voice of the Twelfth Doctor.

"Luke one more thing." The Twelfth Doctor cautioned him. "I am sorry for the things I'll say and do. But to completely snap me out of the drugs when they are at their weakest, I want you to say just three little words..."

Sky turned off the web cam and raced for the front door. Chrissie Jackson is sitting in an arm chair reading a book.

"Have you got all the dishes put away?" Chrissie asked. "Hey where are you going? There are more chores to do."

"Sorry, have work to do." Sky said as she ran out the door. "I'll do them later." She called back.

Chrissie frowned and headed for the door and watched Sky run down the street in the general direction of Luke's house.

"I knew what I was letting myself in for when I agreed to take her in." Chrissie said with a sigh as she ran for her coat and then ran out the front door.

Sky ran all the way to Luke's house. She found the key hidden under the welcome mat. She let herself in and ran up the stairs to the attic.

"Mr Smith." Sky said. "I need you."

Mr Smith appeared in a flourish.

"What can I do for you Sky?" Mr Smith asked.

"I need you to quickly arrange an out of the way place to hold a wedding for the one called, the Doctor. And a Justice of the Peace, and then contact Clyde, Rani, someone called Captain Jack and Martha Jones and Mickey Smith. And tell them to expect trouble. Big trouble."

"As you wish." Mr Smith began making all the necessary arrangements.

Captain Jack is locking up a Weevil inside of the new Torchwood Center when his cell phone rang.

"Hello, this is Captain Jack." Jack said. "Mr Smith? What? Sky talked to Luke and what?" Jack's face turned white. "Married? Drugged? Expect big trouble? Right, I'm on it."

Captain Jack hung up the phone and dialed.

"Hello Gwen? Jack. What are you and Rhys doing today?" Captain Jack asked as he walked over to a table to retrieve his coat and his guns. "How would you like to go to a wedding?"

Clyde is playing basketball with San Jay and some friends. His cell phone rang a special tone Clyde had set for emergencies. Clyde ran over to answer it.

"Time-out guys. Got to answer the phone. Might be important." Clyde said as he answered the phone. "What? The Doctor? Trouble? Right I'm on it."

Clyde hung up and turned to his friends.

"Sorry guys, I've got a wedding to go to. It just came up all of a sudden." Clyde said and then added in response to their disbelieving looks. "I'm serious. We'll play some other time." Clyde said as he took off running for his car.

Martha and Mickey are relaxing in their backyard sitting by their pool when Martha's new cell phone rings.

"Hello." Martha answered in a sing-song sort of way. Martha suddenly sat up straight in her chair. "What?! The Doctor is getting married?" Martha said which made Mickey sit up and take notice. "Drugged? Trouble? We're on our way." She hung up. "Mickey we have to get dressed 'real special' for a wedding. Come on." She said as she stood up and hurried towards their house with Mickey close behind.

"So where's the wedding at?" Mickey asked.

Clevedon Hall in Cardiff Wales?" The Doctor said in surprise to Luke. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Luke said with confidence. "Sky, my sister and Mr Smith made all the necessary arrangements."

"Who's Mr Smith?" Romana asked suspiciously.

"He's my computer." Luke answered matter-of-factly. "It's for 3 p.m and you can't be late. The Justice of the Peace has other weddings to perform later on."

The Doctor hesitantly started entering the coordinates when Romana feeling impatient pushed the Doctor to one side.

"Here." Romana said rudely. "Allow me."

Romana quickly set the coordinates for Clevedon Hall in Cardiff Wales.

The Tardis materialized near the Wedding arbor. Romana exited the Tardis wearing a pretty white dress that was knee length while the Doctor wore his usual suit and bow tie. Luke was wearing a suit and tie.

The place looked beautiful. There was a beautiful wedding arbor and all kinds of flowers. There were several rows of white chairs.

Luke was worried. He wondered if this fake Romana had merely deactivated K-9 or if she sabotaged him. Luke spotted Captain Jack standing next to a woman with short brown hair and was wearing a floral dress and with her was a man wearing a black suit and tie. He was holding a small girl. Luke then saw Martha and Mickey. Luke had never met them before but he recognized their faces from the photo's in the Tardis.

Captain Jack looked at the Doctor suspiciously. He walked over to the Doctor and shook hands with him.

"I understand congratulations are in order Doctor." Captain Jack said as calmly as possible. "And this must be Romana." Jack held out his hand to her. "Where's K-9 or isn't he invited?" Captain Jack joked.

Romana smiled and shook hands with Jack.

"Why Captain Jack, how nice of you to come." Romana said sweetly. "

Jack noticed no one answered him about K-9 but rather then pursue it he motioned Gwen, Rhys and their daughter, four year old Anwen.

"These are my friends Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams and their daughter, Anwen. I don't know why they brought her." Jack said through a forced smile.

"Sorry." Gwen replied as she shook hands with Romana. "I thought children were allowed. Plus Jack really wanted the company and we couldn't find a babysitter at such short notice."

"That's quite alright." Romana said warmly. "In spite of the Time Lords reputation of being cold and distant, we do love children."

"I was not aware of this reputation." Gwen said. "Jack never mentioned it."

"Well, one would hardly call the Doctor cold and distant." Jack said looking curiously at the Doctor. "Doctor? Are you feeling alright."

The Doctor looked strangely at Jack.

"Of course!" The Doctor said happily. "Fit as a fiddle. Time to settle down and stop all this silly wandering."

"I would hardly call helping people, silly, Doctor." Jack said. "You did a lot of good wherever you went. Don't you remember that?" Jack asked trying to jog the Doctor's memory.

The Doctor looked confused. He seemed to be trying to remember something but he just couldn't quite do it.

Martha and Mickey arrived. They spotted the Doctor, Captain Jack and several others. They hurried over to the Doctor.

"Doctor." Martha said with a fake smile. "This is certainly a surprise."

"For me as well." The Doctor said before he suddenly twitched like he had received a jolt. "Oh, Martha, I'd like you to meet Romana."

"How do you do?" Martha said through clenched teeth. "And this is my husband Mickey Smith."

While Mickey shook hands with Romana Luke spotted Sky standing in the doorway. He ran over to greet her.

"Sky, what are you doing here?" Luke demanded. "How did you get here?"

"I took a cab." Sky said. "I borrowed the money from Mrs Jackson."

"Well you can just turn around and go home." Luke whispered. "This involves a Time Lord. They can be very dangerous. You need to go home."

"Can't." Sky said matter-of-factly. "Cab left. And you need me. Mr Smith and I thought of some things you didn't." Sky bragged.

"Such as?" Luke demanded quietly.

Captain Jack looked around at the guests and spotted Martha and Micky. He hurried over to them.

"Hey, I've got a favor to ask you guys." Captain Jack said. "My friend Alfonso is coming and he wants to have 'the talk' and I've had so many of those, I don't want anymore." Captain Jack said recalling hundreds of talks with ex's who wanted to get back together. "He's coming next week, and I want you guys and Gwen and Rhys there. It's hard to have 'the talk' when there are others around." Captain Jack smiled as he said this. "So the more people I have around, the harder it will be for him and I to have 'the talk'. Captain Jack looked around. "So where's Clyde and Rani?" Jack asked.

Clyde is driving and Rani is sitting in the passenger seat. Clyde is wearing a suit while Rani is wearing a dress. They both looked worried. Suddenly they spot a pretty young blond girl about sixteen years old waving at them next to her car. The girls bonnet was up.

Clyde pulled over to the side of the road and hopped out to see if he can help. Rani is annoyed by how fast Clyde pulled over and went over to help. Rani climbed out of the car and strides over. Rani didn't see what was so special about a blond with curly hair and wearing a knee length denim skirt and a black t-shirt and a pair of boots.

"What's going on?" Rani asked as Clyde as he looked over the cars engine.

"Don't know." Clyde said.

"I was asking her." Rani snapped. "By the way, I'm Rani and this is MY friend Clyde."

"Hello." The girl smiled. "I'm Holly."

Romana was growing ever impatient. She stepped forward to speak to the guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats." Romana said. "If the superintendent registrar would please start the ceremony?"

The superintendent registrar was standing under the arbor waiting patiently for the Doctor and Romana to come forward with Luke. Everyone else took a seat in the front row.

"Have you both given notice at least seven days immediately before giving notice at the register office?" The registrar asked.

The Doctor and Romana looked at each other.

"I, I," Romana stammered as she looked angrily at Luke.

Sky suddenly ran forward carrying a piece of paper.

"Of course they have." Sky said with a smile. "This is their notice of marriage dated November 3, 2013. They've waited the required sixteen days after giving notice." Sky said somewhat triumphantly.

Romana smiled and took the paper from Sky's hand.

"Thank you, uh," Romana hesitated.

"Sky Smith." Sky said holding out her hand. "I'm Luke's sister."

Romana shook Sky's hand.

"Why thank you Sky." Romana said with a smile. "I'm glad to see there's at least one member of your family that knows what they're doing."

Sky found Romana's remark infuriating but she knew better then to show it in her face. However she couldn't resist sending a small electric shock to Romana's hand while they shook hands.

"Ouch!" Romana suddenly said in surprise. "What just happened."

"Must have been static shock." Sky said with feigned sympathy. "It happens to me all the time."

Luke had just a hint of a smile on his face after Sky shocked Romana. Captain Jack had noticed Luke's reaction to Romana receiving a shock while shaking hands with Sky. He realized that there was more then meets the eye with Sky. Captain Jack discreetly looked over at Martha and slightly nodded towards Sky. Martha ever so slightly nodded back to let Jack know she too had noticed the incident.

The registrar noticed Luke standing next to the Doctor but no one standing next to Romana.

"I'm sorry but there needs to be at least two witnesses in order for this ceremony to commence." The Registrar said.

"May I?" Sky asked excitedly before she noted Luke's stern look.

Before Romana can say anything the registrar spoke.

"I am sorry, but the witnesses must both be at least 18 years old." The registrar said.

Martha took a deep breath and stood up. She walked over to the arbor.

"I'll be happy to volunteer." Martha said. "I'm sorry Sky."

"I know." Sky said looking sullen as she went to sit down next to Gwen.

"Thank you Martha." Romana said. "Shall we proceed registrar?"

"Very well." The registrar said seeming somewhat confused by this very disorganized wedding.

Suddenly Luke heard his own voice inside of his head telling him to stop this wedding! Luke is shocked.

"Doctor you can't marry her!" Luke shouted. "She's a fake!"

The Doctor is furious! Romana is angry as well. She started to pull her own sonic screwdriver from her pocket when River Song appeared and whipped out her sonic ray gun and pointed it at Romana's head. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and used it to disarm River.

"Doctor you must listen!" River yelled. "This is not Romana! She is a Time Lord who is using Romana's name to get to you."

"I think she drugged the Doctor!" Luke told River.

"Doctor." River said calming down. "Listen, you must fight the effect of that drug. You can do it. Please fight!"

"You pathetic little woman!" The Doctor yelled at her. "You're so jealous and petty! You can't leave me alone to have a moments of happiness! Can you?!"

"Doctor that is no way to talk to her." Luke said angrily.

The Doctor spun around to face Luke while pointing his sonic screwdriver at him.

"You!" The Doctor snarled. "You have been plotting against me! Haven't you?!" As the Doctor said this, his hand was shaking.

"Doctor!" River snapped. "Don't you dare talk to Luke like that! He is one of your most loyal and trusted companions! He saved your life! On more then one occasion. Besides, you are already married. If you go through with this ceremony, you'll be guilty of bigamy." River finished triumphantly.

"I'm not married to you, you stupid woman!" The Doctor ranted. "That farce of a marriage ended the minute that alternate time line ended. No more pretending. Okay? I'm too old for that nonsense anymore."

River is slightly hurt by these words but she is clearly determined to continue on.

"I know THAT marriage ended Doctor." River said evenly. "But your marriage to the real Romana has not."

"This IS the real Romana!" The Doctor raged.

"No she is not!" River shouted. "The real Romana knows all about your E-Space adventures Doctor. I know! I've talked to her myself about them!"

"You're lying!" The Doctor fumed.

He turned to the registrar.

"I'm sorry for this insanity." The Doctor said as his whole body began shaking. "Please continue on with the wedding!" To the others. "No one will stop me from marrying Romana! Do you hear me? No one will or can stop me!"

As soon as the Doctor finished he turned around.

But all of a sudden a familiar sound began. Leaves started blowing at the end of the aisle. At first softly and then gradually it grew louder. The unmistakeable sound of The Tardis!

The appearance of a second Tardis caused everyone to stop for a moment but The Doctor guessing that his future self is going to try and stop this pulled out his sonic screwdriver again. The door swung open.

He is prepared for just about anyone coming out of the Tardis. Luke or his future self. But what he is not prepared for is the voice of his Great-Great Granddaughter calling out to him.

"Grandfather!" Holly called out from behind the second door. "Please stop this!"

This startled The Doctor so much that he almost dropped his sonic screwdriver.

As The Doctor took a step towards the future Doctor's Tardis, Luke B suddenly appeared in the doorway and used a tractor beam gun to bring the Doctor into the Tardis.

Luke suddenly heard The Twelfth Doctor's voice inside of his head.

"Luke go to my old Tardis." The Twelfth Doctor instructed him. "I will operate it by remote control."

Luke B then moved a lever forward and used it on Romana. Now it acted as a repellant beam and it caused her to go flying backwards. She hit the ground and was stunned. Martha and Gwen run towards her with their guns drawn. They soon have her covered.

Captain Jack and River quickly entered data into their respective vortex manipulators and teleported themselves aboard the Twelfth Doctor's Tardis.

The Doctor is stunned. He can't see but he can hear the people speaking on board the Tardis.

"You pulled too hard." Said a male voice.

"I couldn't help it." Luke B said. "I've never used the tractor beam gun before."

"I'm sure you did your best." A female voice said matter-of-factly.

Captain Jack and River Song materialized aboard the Tardis.

"Well have we here?" Came Captain Jack's voice. "Some sort of party?"

"Not at all Captain Jack." The unknown female voice said. "We're here to help The Doctor through this trying day."

"Do I know you?" Captain Jack asked.

"Obviously not yet." River said. "And what are you doing here?"

"How could I possibly miss my husbands wedding?" A different female voice suddenly rang out.

"In your condition?!" River asked incredulously. "Romana, you shouldn't even be on your feet."

"Now never you mind, River." Romana said. "I'm a grown woman and I know what I'm doing."

River Song apparently had moved quietly around the console because suddenly Romana is heard saying

"River, I don't want to go back to," And then silence.

"I take it that was Romana." Captain Jack sounded puzzled. "River seems protective of her.

"She is." The female said. "River is the guardian of the Doctor's wife and family."

"I can't believe River is okay with that." Captain Jack said more puzzled then ever.

"Not like she had any choice." The male voice said in a condescending tone.

"Never mind." The Female shot back. "It's not like I had any choice in the matter. There's no telling what she would have done had we not intervened."

"You mean, YOU intervened." The male said. "I had no part of that."

Captain Jack looked at Luke B who was quietly leaning against the wall, smiling and watching everything happening.

"Who are these two anyway?" Jack asked.

"Don't you recognize them?" Luke asked chuckling. "Look at them closely. And think back over the photos you've seen on the Tardis."

Jack looked carefully at the two at the console and realized there is something familiar about them.

"You look just like that young man who," Jack stopped abruptly when he realized who the man is. "Wait a minute! This is impossible. Even for The Doctor."

"Correct." The male said. "But it wasn't the Doctor who saved me. Now I don't mean to be rude but I need total concentration to figure out these coordinates."

"Only The Doctor can do that." Jack said in a mocking tone of voice.

But as he looked around at the bemused smiles on the others faces he was struck by a sudden thought.

"Wait a minute. You're not him, are you?" Jack asks in a puzzled tone of voice.

"Not even close." He said laughing. "That's not why we're laughing. You'll get it later. Now please, I must have quiet."

Luke B walked over to where Captain Jack was standing.

"It's okay Jack." Luke B said with a smile as he patted Jack on the shoulder. "It won't be long before many of these mysteries are revealed."

"Can't wait." Jack said.

Then Jack suddenly realized a change in Luke.

"Hey, where's the bright eyed innocent kid who first asked to travel with the Doctor." Captain Jack asked.

"Time and travel has worn down many a man." The Male said speaking before Luke B had a chance.

"It changes women as well." The female reminded the male.

"Yes dear." The male replied with resignation in the voice.

Captain Jack recognized this pattern.

"So you two are married." He said this as a statement of fact rather then a question.

"Yes, yes." Came an irritated voice from a male just entering the console room.

"You've got to be The Doctor." Captain Jack said with confidence.

"Good guess Jack." The Twelfth Doctor said. To the male he asked "Have you finished with the calculations yet?"

"Just about." The Male said crossly. "If I would stop getting all of these interruptions."

"Never mind." The Twelfth Doctor said in a soothing tone of voice. "Just do the best you can."

He walked over to where The Doctor still laid stunned.

"I'll be recovering in about a minute. Sad that it had to come to this." He said shaking his head. "But sometimes a man needs to be completely broken before he can be built up."

"Whoa Doctor." Captain Jack said. "So you finally got the,"

"We'll be landing soon." The Future Doctor interrupted. "Jack, good luck. River, take care of them."

"So you've returned from,?" Captain Jack asked.

"Spo, oops." River stopped herself. "Sorry luv. Forgot my promise to stop saying that."

"Well thank you for remembering." The Twelfth Doctor said.

"Actually it was to your wife I made the promise." River shot back. "Not you. Now gentlemen stay on the mountain until I can accompany you. It is not safe down below."

The Tardis materialized on top of a mountain.

A few seconds later a second Tardis materialized 25 feet away. Luke bolted out of The Tardis and ran to the other one. He produced his key and opened the door and went inside.

Luke stopped in surprise as he (once again) saw his future self along with a couple of surprising faces.

"You can't be here." Luke stammered. "You're, You're..."

"You're, You're." Luke B said mocking himself. "Get over it already. Welcome to time travel. It's filled with surprises."

"Be nice to yourself." The Twelfth Doctor admonished Luke B.

"Yeah, but seriously?" Luke B scoffs. "Was I really this,"

"Obviously." The Female interrupted. "You know this is just how The Doctors interact with one another. Something about aspects of the same personality that simply refuse to get along."

"You're telling me." River laughed. "I remember seeing them trying to work together. Now Luke and Captain Jack, pick up the Doctor and let's go." River said as she opened the door and led the way out of the Tardis.

She led the way away from the Future Doctor's Tardis as it dematerialized. Captain Jack and Luke carried The Doctor to his Tardis.

River opened the door and led the way to his bedroom. They laid him carefully on his daybed.

"Now I'll take care of him." River said. "You two can explore the mountain top but don't go down. There are a race of dangerous giants who live in the valley. We have one final assignment before we," River broke off suddenly. "It's complicated." She finished.

Luke and Captain Jack nodded in agreement and went outside. Captain Jack looked around as if he was looking for something in particular.

"What are you looking for." Luke asked.

"A path." Captain Jack replied.

"But we were told to stay up here." Luke said.

"Your future self was right." Captain Jack said. "You are a,"

"A what?" Luke demanded sounding very annoyed.

"A wuss." Captain Jack finished as he headed down a path he found.

"I'm not a wuss." Luke shot back. "I have faced many dangers. And I didn't run or hide. I faced them." Luke said as he followed Captain Jack down the path.

"You're fine with the bad guys." Captain Jack conceded. "But with The Doctor and now River, you're a push-over. You need to stand up to them."

"I didn't hear you saying anything." Luke pointed out.

"I don't need to." Captain Jack said laughing. "They know I'm going to do, what I'm going to do."

"You think they want us to go down into the valley?" Luke asked surprised.

"Of course." Captain Jack chuckled. "Why else would River make a point of mentioning giants?" Jack stopped and turned around. "And why else would The Doctor bring us here? He didn't pick this place at random. The Doctor never leaves anything up to chance." Captain Jack resumes walking down the path.

"For your information, I did stand up to The Doctor." Luke said. "I not only stood up to him but I knocked him out."

Captain Jack stopped abruptly and whirled around. "You what?!" He demanded incredulously.

"Well, I had K-9 do it but still," Luke said adamantly. "I gave the order." Noting Captain Jacks look of astonishment. "I had to. He was out of control. And, well, it was the right thing to do."

"I don't believe it." Captain Jack said doubtfully. "You?!"

"Yes, but I can't go into details." Luke said. "Suffice to say it was necessary. The Doctor needs rest while the drugs make their way through his system."

River came into the room carrying something in her hand.

"I know you're not entirely unconscious Doctor." River said as she placed a sonic needle on his arm and injected him with some substance. "Rest my luv. You'll feel better when you awake."

River looked around The Doctor's room. She walked over to a corner to where a chair sat next to a bookshelf.

"This will be the corner where you and Romana will put the bassinets." As River said this she lovingly stroked the chair. "I know you can't really hear me but I want you to know, I couldn't love your children more if they were my own." River smiled as she pictured them. "They call me Aunt River. I'm the fun Aunt. I not only protect them but I help them break out of the constraints you will place on them. I guess I can't really blame you for being over-protective. Not after all you've been through. One more big bump and then it's business as usual. Hang on Doctor. Hang on."

Captain Jack and Luke are nearing the middle of the mountain when they freeze. Down below them are giants who are over 15 feet tall!

As Luke leaned forward for a better look, he suddenly found himself sliding down the side of the mountain. Captain Jack reached out to grab his hand but instead both Captain Jack and Luke fell over the ledge and go tumbling down the hill.

They landed a few feet away from the Giants. The Giants turned and walked over to the area where Captain Jack and Luke lay. Two of them reached down and picked them up and walked toward a village as Captain Jack and Luke tried to free themselves.

Inside the village the giants placed Captain Jack and Luke inside of a gray large box made of cement.

River decided to go check on Captain Jack and Luke. Something told her they would go to bottom of the mountain to check out the giants.

Inside of the gray box Captain Jack and Luke tried to find a way out but there were no doors and only one window which was too heavy for them open. Captain Jack tried to use his vortex manipulator but it didn't work.

"There must be some sort of force-field blocking the signal." Captain Jack mused out-loud.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Luke asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Captain Jack said looking upward at the giants who were peering in.

River stepped outside of the Tardis and just as she predicted, Captain Jack and Luke were gone. She immediately activated her vortex manipulator and disappeared.

The giants had a meeting.

"Zorus, why do you always object to the trials?" The Tallest blond giant asked a slightly shorter slightly balding male. "You know the laws as well as anyone else. All intruders must past our tests. If they succeed, they are set free. But if they fail,"

"We kill them in cold blood." Zorus finished for him. "We have no right to treat this smaller people like this. We act like barbarians when we do. I and many others hate this. We need to stop! Now! We are better then this. We should not abuse our size or our technology. We should be using it to help people Kazma."

"You were always a soft one." Kazma said scornfully. "We are superior. And it seems to have escaped your notice that this, is our planet. Who invited these intruders here?"

"Perhaps they came here by accident." Zorus pointed out. "Or perhaps they thought to seek friendship. And how do we repay them? By torturing them? By subjecting them to abuse? Ha! There is nothing remotely superior in such behavior."

"You are a fool." Kazma laughed. "Feeling sorry for these tiny insects."

"I say if they win these cruel tests." Korus said adamantly. "Then you agree to step down as leader and we will elect a new one." Korus smiled as he issued the challenge, knowing full well Kazma wouldn't dare refuse.

Kazma seemed to sense this as well.

"Very well." Kazma sneered. "If these puny little creatures pass all six of our tests, then I shall step down as leader."

While the giants argue River managed to locate Captain Jack and Luke.

"Captain Jack, why did you and Luke not wait for me like I ordered?" River angrily asked as she spoke into her Vortex Manipulator. "Well, now it's too late and you will be forced to face six challenges. One for each Earth Male aboard their ship. They are very chauvinistic so no women would be allowed to be tested. They like to pretend they are fair and they don't believe any female could ever pass their tests. Of course to date, no Humans have passed their tests." River warned.

"But there isn't six men." Luke replied into Jacks vortex manipulator. "Even with the Doctor there would only be three."

"The Doctor will be out cold for the next hour." River said. "No, I will go and fetch four Earth men to aid you. I will bring them to the Tardis." River said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Now try to stay out of any further trouble while I'm gone this time." River asked with feigned sweetness.

River quickly entered some data into her vortex manipulator and vanished.

The Giants have finished their meeting and they approach the prison where Luke and Captain Jack are kept in.

"You have trespassed on our planet." Kazma said. "We put all who trespass to the test. If you pass our tests, you shall go free. If you fail, you will be executed. There are six tests. One for each of the main members of a spaceship. We realize that sometimes you weak beings use women. We do not allow them to compete. So where are your other four male members?" Kazma asked in a condescending tone. "Were they too scared to face us?"

This made several of the giants laugh.

"Why must you mock those who are smaller then us?" Zorus demanded. "I am sorry you are being treated like this. Many of us object to this, but these men feel the need to prove their superiority by picking on those who are smaller."

"Nice try." Kazma sneered. "We have no such need. We simply want to teach you intruders a lesson for trespassing on our world. If others do not respect our laws, then soon this planet would be overrun by filthy aliens."

"You see?" Zorus asked. "You're prejudice. You fear those who are different."

"It is about obeying our laws." Kazma roared. "You can prattle about fear all you like."

"If they win, then maybe we can end this barbarity once and for all." Korus suggested.

"Very well." Kazma agreed. "If these puny little Humans beat all six of our tests, not only will they be free to go, but we will outlaw all such tests in the future."

"Excellent." Korus said.

"Now, where are your other men?" Kazma demanded.

"They're inside of our capsule." Captain Jack said.

"That little blue thing on top of the mountain?" Kazma asked incredulously. "Awfully small for six men. But no matter. I will teleport the little one. He is less likely to run off out of fear of what we might do to you."

Zorus pushed Kazma back.

"Knock that off." Zorus told him. To Luke. "You don't mind going, do you young man?"

"No." Luke said sounding irritated.

Luke is teleported to the mountain top.

Captain Jack tried to find out more about these Giants.

"Just who are you and what is the name of this planet?" Captain Jack asked. "In all of my travels, I've never once heard of a planet like this."

"This is planet Angistala." Korus said politely. "And we are called Angist's. My name is Korus and this hard-headed fool is Kazma. He hates all non-Angist's. Many of us find him to be prejudiced and do not want him as our leader. In fact if your people win, he will be forced to step down."

"You've just given me the incentive I need to win." Captain Jack smiled.

This statement made several of the Angist's laugh.

Luke headed towards the Tardis when the Tardis doors opened and four men exited the Tardis. Luke's eyes grew wide as he recognized these famous men.

The four men are Thomas Edison, Houdini, Sir Isaac Newton and Galileo Galilei. Luke cannot believe his eyes but quickly regained his wits. Suddenly all 5 men are teleported down the mountain.

"Identify your team." Kazma ordered.

Luke stepped forward.

"These men are,Thomas Edison, Houdini, Sir Isaac Newton and Galileo Galilei." Luke motioned with his hand towards each one as he said their name. "And this here, is Captain Jack Harkness and I'm Luke Smith. The Team is assembled."

"You seem rather outspoken young man." Kazma said. "You will therefore be the team leader and therefore the hardest task of all. Watching your team fail." Kazma and several others started laughing.

"Proof of the pudding." Jack said. "Why not wait and see what we're made of."

"I already know what men are made of." Kazma said disdainfully. "And your kind is none too tasty. Especially after long periods of space travel. Takes days to wash away all of the smell and dirt." Kazma said.

Luke suddenly realized they meant to eat them. This did not sit well with Luke but remember how even his future self had mocked him, he was determined to prove how brave he was.

"That might be harder then you think." Luke boasted.

This brought shouts of approval from the other Angist's who clearly did not like Kazma or these tests.

"First of all, do you all swear that all of you originate from the planet known as Earth?" Kazma asked them.

All six men answered in the affirmative.

"You sir!" Kazma said sounding a bit annoyed as he pointed to Thomas Edison. "Will take the first task. No Human has ever made it. In fact, if you did make it, we'd probably have to go and set up the other tests. We've learned not to bother since you Humans are so weak."

Thomas Edison stepped forward.

"Tell me the test." Edison demanded. "I'll not fail."

"You must leap across this tiny crevice and land on the other side." Kazma said as he pointed to a twelve foot ravine. "Because I am feeling generous, I will give you three tries." He finished as he burst out laughing.

Edison thought this over for almost a minute.

"Now let me see if I understand correctly." Edison said thoughtfully. "I must leap in the air, cross the ravine and land safely on the other side?"

"That IS what I said little man." Kazma said mockingly. "Now I suggest you start. You have less then ten minutes to complete this task."

"I suggest that not even an Angist could make this leap." Edison boldly declared.

Kazma and his faction of Angist's shook their heads in pity for Edison.

"An obvious attempt at delay." Kazma said. "But because I am a generous man, I will have Petrof demonstrate how easy it is for a Angist to leap across such a tiny crevice."

A blond Angist stood up and took his place beside Edison and looked down at him and smirked.

"Look, watch and learn little man." Petrof said in a teasing tone of voice.

But just before Petrof begins to run Edison suddenly ran and grabbed a hold of Petrof's leg. Petrof ran and leaped easily across the ravine. Edison then hopped down off of Petrof's leg onto the ground on the other side.

Several of the Angist's on the right burst into wild applause and laughter while those on the left booed and demanded he be forced to do it right.

"I did exactly what was required of me." Edison declared. "I was to leap into the air, which I did when I grabbed onto Petrof's leg. I was required to cross the ravine, which I also did, and land safely on the other side. So I win." Edison said triumphantly.

Zorus spoke up before Kazma could.

"He's right!" Zorus said happily. "He asked what was required of him and he did it. Maybe not the way you had thought but that is irrelevant. I declare this a victory for the Humans." Zorus said to the entire stadium.

Numerous Angist's clapped loudly to show their support for Zorus. Luke and his group had to cover their ears to protect them from the sound. Soon the applause settled down.

Kazma orders the rest of the tests be set up. Luke and the others huddle. They seem to be discussing strategies. Soon the Angist's working on the other tests indicated they were ready.

Kazma looked the remained five men over. He spotted Sir Isaac Newton.

"You sir." Kazma said. "You're Sir Isaac Newton? In spite of your great age, I think you should be next."

"As you like." Sir Isaac Newton said.

An Angist lugged a enormous rock over Fifteen Feet high and set it down before Sir Isaac. Sir Isaac looked the big rock over thoughtfully.

"You sir, must lift this rock." Kazma said with a great big smirk of satisfaction on his face.

Korus is disgusted.

"This isn't fair!" Korus shouted. "Look how small this man is and how large the rock is. If you figure out the proportions of the rock to his size and found a rock that was equally proportioned to our size, you'd find we'd be unable to lift said rock." Korus pointed out.

But much to Korus' amazement Sir Isaac spoke up.

"No sir." Sir Isaac. I will do this test. I know it is not fair but never let it be said that I Sir Isaac Newton, ever turned down a challenge. No matter how unfair." He boasted.

"You are either very brave or very stupid." Kazma said.

"Now correct me If I'm wrong." Sir Isaac Newton began. "But I am an old man and so my mind isn't what it used to be, but the object is for me to cause this object to be lifted into the air?" Sir Isaac asked.

"Obviously." Kazma said in a condescending tone of voice.

Sir Isaac Newton nodded to indicate he understood.

"Then obviously." Sir Isaac said loudly. "This rock has been somehow anchored to the ground, thus making it impossible for even an Angist to lift. That of course, is cheating."

Kazma shook his head and sighed. He motioned a red-headed Angist to come forward.

"Bernartto, show this feeble old man that the rock is not anchored to the ground." Kazma told him.

Bernartto walked over to the rock and hefted it high in the air. As he does this, Sir Isaac Newton turned and walked back towards the group.

"Are you giving up Sir Isaac?" Kazma called out.

"Why would I give up when I have just won?" Sir Isaac Newton asked.

"You did not lift the heavy rock." Kazma said laughing.

"You never said I must lift it." Sir Isaac Newton corrected him. "Only that I must cause it to be moved. And this fellow here moved the rock due to my charge that it was anchored. Therefore, I caused the rock to be moved. I win." Sir Isaac Newton said matter-of-factly.

Many of the giants roared with laughter over Kazma being outsmarted yet again by a Human. Kazma was quietly fuming.

"Okay little man." Kazma said menacingly. "I'll give you this test. But the rest of you beware. I will not tolerate anymore tricks."

Kazma then puts Houdini to the test.

"You sir will be chained and placed inside of this locked wooden box. You will be given only ten minutes to escape." Kazma said. "Good luck with this test.

Houdini escapes from the wooden box within five minutes.

The pro-Korus side on the right applauds while the pro-Kazma side on the left booed.

"So your team is a lot more clever then you seemed." Kazma said clearly irritated. "Okay you Captain Jack. You will race Rapunkel , for over seventy meters.

Captain Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"You're kidding, I'm sure." Captain Jack said sarcastically. "He has more then three times my stride, he would easily beat me across the finish line." Captain Jack complained.

"Nonetheless, you will race him." Kazma ordered.

"So if I beat him across the finish line, I win?" Captain Jack asked sounding uncertain.

"You must run the entire length of the course, using your own two feet and cross the finish line." Kazma said sensing another trick.

"Very well." Captain Jack reluctantly agreed.

Captain Jack and an Angist named Rapunkel take their positions at the starting line. Captain Jack quietly entered some data into his vortex manipulator.

"Ready, set, go!" Kazma said.

Suddenly Captain Jack moved so fast that he seemed almost invisible. He beat the Rapunkel across the finish line by over one minute.

Again the Angist's on the right exploded with laughter and applause while those on the left booed and cried foul.

"Captain Jack, how did you do that?" Luke asked quietly.

"Simple." Captain Jack boasted. "I simply used my vortex manipulator to speed up my own personal time. That way I could move through time but still remain visible to everyone present."

"That is not fair!" Kazma bellowed. "You cheated by using some sort of device."

Captain Jack quickly entered more date into his vortex manipulator and it turned invisible. Captain Jack laughed and held out his arms.

"You can search me if you want to." Captain Jack said with a smile. "I doubt you'll find anything here that nature never intended."

Kazma clearly had no desire to do so.

"Very well. Kazma said. "We will simply accept you have amazing speed, for a Human." He conceded. "But now this one the one known as Galileo Galilei will face a test unlike no other. First you must pick the correct entrance. Two are holograms and only one of the three is real. Attempt to enter the false ones and the test is over and you all fail. Pick the right one," Kazma began to say.

"And we win?" Luke asked.

"Hardly little man!" Kazma laughed. "Then he will have to make his way across the pitch black cave and exit on foot through the back exit in twenty minutes. This one not even my people dare try." Kazma said knowingly as he noted several Giants looking grim. "You see, over one hundred of our people died attempting to complete this test. We figure if one of our own cannot complete it, then what chance does some small little creature have of completing it? And even if by some miracle he does, there is still one final test."

Galileo is not frightened. He is however puzzled by some of the terminology.

"Luke, what is a hologram?" Galileo asked quietly.

Luke's mind raced as he tried to think of a way to describe this technology to a man from the sixteenth century would hardly understand it. Even if he was a genius.

"The word, hologram is composed of the Greek terms, "holos" for "whole view"; and gram, meaning "written". A hologram is a three-dimensional record of the positive interference of laser light waves." Luke quickly explained "In holography, one records the positive interference of matching wavefronts of laser light. This three-dimensional record is formed as a diffraction pattern; a series of very fine lines, or concentric circles. This diffraction grating bends the viewing light back onto the path of the original recording wavefronts of laser light. The three-dimensional version of the object - the hologram - is reconstructed as light." Luke finished realizing he had left Galileo none the wiser.

Galileo frowned as he tried to grasp what Luke had said.

Captain Jack tried to simplify it.

"It's an optical illusion created by lasers." Captain Jack said. "It makes still objects in pictures look like they are moving or it can change the color of the object in the picture."

"I see." Galileo said. "It makes the eye see things that aren't really there?" He asked.

"Not exactly." Luke said not knowing what else to say.

Galileo nodded and walked over to the start of his test. Everyone held their breath. River reappeared with her sonic ray gun. She was perched amongst some rocks a few feet above the areas below. She was puzzled why everyone was so quiet when she spotted the test of the cave.

"Oh my." River said quietly to herself. "Not even Angist's have survived this test."

Galileo took a deep breath, crossed himself and then bent over and picked up some rocks. He proceeded to throw one at what appeared to be the first entrance and it made the sound of a rock hitting a wall. Then he threw the second rock at what appeared to be the second entrance and again it made the sound of hitting a wall. Then he threw the third one and it disappeared through the Real Entrance.

The crowd was stunned while Luke's team went wild cheering and applauding. Then the right side went wild.

Galileo turned towards his team.

"The eyes may be fooled." He said. "But it seems the ears are not."

Luke shook his head in amazement.

"Well done Galileo!" Sir Isaac called out while clapping.

Galileo then headed for the cave on the right. He entered it cautiously.

"I knew he was a genius but this is incredible." Luke said with excitement.

The cave was pitch black making it impossible to see. Galileo tried to find his way in the dark the best he could.

River quickly put her sonic gun away and teleported herself away.

A few moments later River reappeared beside Galileo. She was wearing some infra-red goggles and she quickly hurried over to Galileo and put them on him. She motioned with her finger for him to be quiet. She then teleported away. Now Galileo could see something of the cave. He looked down and realized a few more feet and he would have fell to his death. There was a six foot crevice. He took a few steps back and then ran and leaped over the crevice. He barely made it. He caught himself before he fell backwards.

He proceeded on and soon discovered a large rock blocking his way. There appeared to be no way around it and it reached all the way to the ceiling. Galileo stood there for a few moments contemplating how he should proceed. He then looked up and noticed the ground above the rock shown some bits of sunlight. The ground above the rock must be fragile. So Galileo began climbing the rock. He punch hard at the ceiling and then stopped. He took off the goggles and placed them inside of his pocket. Soon he was crawling outside into daylight.

But he knew he had to exit the cave from the back entrance therefore he would have to go back into the cave. He crawled slowly over the area he estimated the rock to occupy underneath. If he picked the wrong spot, it would be a long drop down. He carefully punched holes in the ground. He looked down and saw his calculations were correct. He was on the other side of the rock. He was soon climbing down the other side of the rock. He put the infra-red goggles back on. He was soon heading towards the exit. He looked around for anymore traps.

As he headed for the exit River reappeared and took the infra-red goggles and teleported away. Galileo then proceeded to exit the cave in just under fifteen minutes.

The Angist's mouths drop open. Then the ones on the right began cheering louder then ever!

"No one has ever made it through the cave alive!" Zorus bellowed triumphantly. "Not even a Angist! This Human has succeeded where even Angist's have failed! Three cheers for Galileo!"

There is a chorus of "Hurray for Galileo!" By the Angist's and by Luke's team.

Galileo is embarrassed but pleased by the adulation. His team patted him on the back and shook his hand.

Kazma face is so furious that his entire face has turned red. He has been shamed by mere tiny beings. Humans no less. But he still had one card to play.

"Before your team get's too arrogant." Kazma reminded them. "There is still one test left. And it will be one of my choosing." Kazma leaned forward and glared at Luke. "Luke Smith."

Luke felt ready. He stepped forward

Kazma stopped glaring at Luke and started smiling sweetly at him and leaned back in his chair.

"You, Luke, may ask me one question." Kazma said. "If I answer correctly, then I win. If I do not answer correctly, then your team is free to go and there will be no more of these "tests" and I will step down as leader of my people." Kazma told him. "So make sure it's a good one."

Luke's mind raced with millions of questions from mathematics to history to science. Suddenly Luke raised his head and smiled.

"I'm just curious about one thing though." Luke said. "Out of all of these brilliant men born on Earth why did you chose me as the leader of the team?"

Captain Jacks eyes got wide. He couldn't believe Luke could be so stupid!

"Because, out of all you Humans born on Earth, you seemed the smartest, if not the youngest." Kazma replied. "And now that I've answered your question correctly I'm afraid," Kazma was saying when Luke interrupted.

"What makes you think you answered the question correctly?" Luke said triumphantly.

"You asked why I chose you, and I answered." Kazma said. "How could I have possibly answered incorrectly."

"You said of all the men born on Earth." Luke said. "I was not born on Earth."

"You said you all originated from Earth." Kazma roared. "Then you lied!"

"Wrong!" Luke said. "You asked if we all originated from Earth, and I did. But I was not born there, I was created there. You see, I am a clone." Luke said as he raised his shirt revealing that he had no belly button amongst surprised gasps. "You lose." Luke finished.

Kazma is furious! Zorus is jubilant!

"I will not honor any of the requests!" Kazma roared. "They cheated! All of them! I will not step down! This is my planet! And I will have these insects executed!"

River Song suddenly appeared above the rock where she had been hiding. She fired a warning shot near his head.

"Release the prisoners and honor your promises Kazma or I will put a hole the size of a crater in the side of your head." River threatened.

Zorus then pulled a gun out and also pointed it at Kazma's head.

"Free all of the aliens and step down as leader." Korus ordered. "I knew you weren't a male of your word."

Kazma looked around and saw the look of disgust on the faces of the others. raised his hands in defeat.

Luke stepped forward.

"Also females are to be treated as equals." Luke said. "Not as second class citizens."

Zorus smiled at this small champion.

"You and your men have proven yourselves mighty, not through physical strength but through the strength of your minds. We will honor all of your requests." Zorus promised.

Zorus then teleported Luke, Captain Jack and the other four men back to the Tardis.

River materialized inside of the Tardis and takes the four men back to Earth to their proper time-zones.

The Doctor staggered into the Console Room during River's last trip.

"I am going through with the wedding and don't any of you try to stop me." The Doctor ordered.

The Twelfth Doctor spoke to Luke.

"Let me go back to Earth." The Twelfth Doctor told Luke. "Everything's set."

When they materialized back at Clevedon Hall they found Gwen holding a gun on "Romana" while Martha started to tie her up.

"Martha Jones what are you doing?" The Doctor yelled at Martha. "You leave her alone. And you, whomever you are." The Doctor said to Gwen. "Put that gun away."

"The names Gwen Cooper." Gwen said. "And I think it would be safer for all concerned to keep her covered."

The Doctor started reaching for his sonic screwdriver but Gwen wasn't going to be intimated by any alien.

"Don't even think about it Doctor." Gwen warned him. "I've handled many aliens in my time."

"Gwen don't." Captain Jack warned her. "He's not himself. Remember? He's been drugged, by her." Captain Jack fairly spat the words out as he pointed to the fake Romana.

"Doctor you can't marry her." Luke spoke up. "River was right. She's not Romana. We've met her. The real one. She is not her." Luke assured the Doctor.

The Doctor swung around wildly on Luke with his sonic screwdriver.

"You just don't want to go home to that attic do you Luke?" The Doctor asked mockingly. "The lost boy who has spent the last two years mourning for his mother?"

"Doctor how dare you!" Martha said angrily.

"Too far Doctor." Captain Jack said equally angry. "Too far. Come on Doctor, you have to fight the effects of the drugs before you drive away all of your friends." Captain Jack tried to reason with him.

River suddenly appeared and pulled her sonic ray gun out and pointed it out at the fake Romana's head.

The Doctor tried to knock it out of her hand but Captain Jack intervened and knocked it out of his hand. Luke grabbed it and backed away with it.

"Your just a stupid naive little boy who probably can't tell the difference between my real future self and The Master." The Doctor said angrily. "Did it ever occur to you idiots that the person inside of that Tardis was the Master and he's just using you to get to me?"

"It wasn't the Master, Doctor." Luke said evenly. "It was your next self. I know. Everything he said has come true. And based on everything I've read about him, I doubt he'd help me to help you, now would he?" Luke asked reasonably.

"So who is this woman?" The Doctor demanded. "How could she possibly know so much about my travels with Romana if she wasn't Romana?" The Doctor asked triumphantly.

Romana smiled at the Doctor.

"I told you they would do or say anything to keep us apart." The Fake Romana said soothingly to the Doctor.

"You just shut your mouth!" River yelled at her. "Doctor," River began gently as if she had to share some devastating news. "Do the names Garron and Unstoffe ring a bell?"

The Doctor looked disgusted as he thought about those names for a minute.

"Romana and I met them on Ribos." The Doctor said matter-of-factly.

"And Professor Rumford?" River asked softly. " Zadek and Farrah, Merak, Tyssan, Della and Stott, Seth and Teka, Mena?"

"They're people Romana and I met during our various travels." The Doctor was thoroughly disgusted with River for wasting his time. "What about them?"

"They're all dead, my luv." River said with tears in her eyes. "She killed them all. Before she escaped from Gallifrey she stole the Mind Probe. She's been using it to steal the memories of these people in order to pass herself off as the real Romana."

The Doctor is speechless. He doesn't know whether to believe her or not.

"You know what that device can do to a Time Lords mind if not used properly." River gently reminded him. "Now think of what that would do to a Human's and a Humanoid's brain."

"What happened to them?" Captain Jack asked.

"The mind-probe caused their brains to hemorrhage." River said as anger started to creep back into her voice. "I managed to find Mula in time to stop this imposter from draining her mind completely." River said recalling that fateful day she found Mula shaking uncontrollably. "I've been hunting this serial killer for some time. Believe me, she does not deserve to live."

"Who is she?" Martha asked. "Clearly she's a Time Lord but if she's not the real Romana, then who is she?"

"She is Romana's sister, Voctorita." River suddenly announced. "She has always been jealous of her older sister and obsessed with you Doctor. She went completely insane when Romana was chosen to help seek the key to time and she wasn't. They placed her in therapy for several years when she finally managed to convince them she was healed." River said disdainfully. "Clearly she wasn't. She went on to become a teacher at the Time Lord academy. She used her position to find out as much about your travels with her sister as possible. But of course those who cannot fully plug into the Matrix can only obtain partial information about any given event. For more specific she needed to visit those who you and Romana interacted with." River explained.

"So when did she escape from Gallifrey?" Captain Jack asked as he noticed something odd about the back of River's neck.

"She escaped just before the time war started." River said. "The Time Lords knew the time war was coming. Some fled, while others stayed and fought."

The Doctor's mind is reeling. He doesn't want to believe this. But he senses River is telling the truth. But if she isn't Romana and he is married to Romana.

"Doctor, she needs medical help." Luke said. "I know she is from Gallifrey but you can't let her get away with murder."

"What are you trying to do to me?!" The Doctor suddenly screamed.

Everyone around looked worried except for River.

"I've studied the effects of Gallifreyan mind control drugs." River explained calmly. "This is the drugs last attempt to keep control over the Doctor's mind. Part of his mind is fighting the effects of the drugs and part of him wants to surrender."

"Doctor." Luke continued. "You are married to the real Romana. Not her sister. She's your sister-in-law but that's all. Not your wife. And I know that was your future self otherwise some of your past companions wouldn't help him." Luke said.

"What past companions?" The Doctor demanded.

"I can't say." Luke said. "It's complicated."

"Doctor." River said in a serious tone of voice. "She tried to kill her own sister." River said in disgust. "When she was eight months pregnant." River finished.

"Oh my gosh!" Martha said in shock. "Your own sister? I could never kill Trish. I don't care if she stole my boyfriend or not."

"River and Luke are liars!" Voctorita screamed as she tried to shake off Martha and Gwen to no avail. "I love you Doctor. And I am Romana. We must be married at once."

"You can't marry her Doctor." River said smugly. "The Master was right. You're already married to the real Romana. Just not yet. As Luke said 'It's complicated'. If you marry her, then you'll be guilty of bigamy, Doctor." River finished with feigned sweetness. "And you know as well as I do, that no civilized planet recognizes polygamy."

"I agree with River." Captain Jack said pulling out his gun and aiming it at Voctorita's head. "She deserves to die."

"I agree." Gwen said. "So many people killed and for what? information? Jail is too good for you."

Rhys came running out of the building carrying Anwen.

"Gwen what are you doing?" Rhys shouted. "Not in front of our child." He begged.

Micky also ran out followed by Sky.

As River, Captain Jack and Gwen get ready to shoot Voctorita the Twelfth Doctor's Tardis materialized, but this time in the sky. It Hovered above them like a helicopter.

A few seconds later Agent fifty-one materialized. He produced a metal ball from his pocket and threw it towards Voctorita. He pushed a few buttons on his Vortex Manipulator and it sent out bolts of electricity like miniature lightening and disarmed River, Captain Jack and Gwen. He then hits a couple more buttons and suddenly a light metallic sheet flew out and wrapped itself around Voctorita.

"Nice to see you again, Jack." Agent fifty-one said to Captain Jack.

"I don't believe it." Captain Jack said in awe. "They told me you were dead."

"Yeah, well they certainly tried." Agent fifty-one replied.

In the Tardis above Luke B suddenly appeared in the doorway used the tractor beam gun to bring Voctorita aboard the Tardis.

The Doctor rushed towards his Tardis but Luke blocked his way.

"Luke get out of my way!" The Doctor demanded.

"No Doctor." Luke shot back. "You can't go after her."

"I'm going to get back that woman, no matter who she is and I am going to meet my Great-Great-Granddaughter. And no one, not even myself had better try to stop me." The Doctor warned Luke.

"You are not going and that's final Doctor." Luke said adamantly.

"Just who do you think you are! You are a traitor!" The Doctor shouted. "I am the Doctor and this is my Tardis! And I never want you to set foot inside my Tardis ever again!"

"And what are you trying to do?!" Luke shouted right back. "Another Time Lord Victorious?!"

This caused The Doctor to stagger backwards. The shock of these words and what they meant caused The Doctor to feel a wave of nausea. He fell to his knees momentarily. He knelt there shaking for several seconds. Then he struggled to stand up. He suddenly came to his senses. The effects of the drugs and hypnosis were gone.

"Oh Luke." The Doctor said as he slowly came to his senses. "What have I done, or almost done? I, I,"

Agent fifty-one produced some psychic paper out of his pocket.

"Doctor you great big," Agent fifty-one stopped abruptly. "Uh, Doctor." He said looking towards Rhys and Anwen.

The Eleventh Doctor also looked in their direction.

Agent fifty-one looked at the psychic paper for a moment and then proceed to read.

"Ah, yes. My apologies to Gwen and Rhys. I had forgotten your little girl was present. Allow me to start again. Doctor you great big twit! How dare you say such hurtful things to Luke? Luke, you have been loyal, strong, courageous companion and I thank you. And I am sorry for those things I just said. However knowing that hurt feelings sometimes take time to heal." Agent fifty-one looked directly at Luke as he recited the next bit. "I suggest you stay here on Earth for a bit. Obviously you will return as my companion in the very near future but for now you go ahead and join your friends on Earth as they prepare for Maria's birthday celebration." Agent fifty-one then began reading from the psychic paper again. "Doctor, I'm sure you've guessed by now that it was The White Guardian who has been throwing the Tardis off course. He felt it necessary to put me through hell and back again, in order to make me stronger for what lies ahead. But as a sort of apology The White Guardian is giving you a gift in the hopes that you can forgive him."

Agent fifty-one turned and looked to the sky next to where the Tardis hovered. Suddenly there was a burst of energy next to that Tardis and a Time-Door opened. Slowly through the Time Door came two shadowy figures.

The Doctor couldn't help but to stare in awe.

For slowly descending from the Time Door were AMY AND RORY!

"Their memories of the last twenty-four hours they spent with you have been erased. Their adopted child has been taken care of. Central Park, as far as they're concerned, never happened." Agent Fifty-one read.

Amy and Rory feet were now touching the ground but they were still inside of a time cocoon.

"Be careful all of you." Agent Fifty-one continued reading. "Not to mention the events in Central Park. This could reverse the process." Agent Fifty-One paused for a second. "But for now Doctor, we are getting our life back."

The time cocoon suddenly burst and Amy and Rory awoke suddenly.

"Oy, what's going on here?" Amy demanded to know.

"Where are we?" Rory asked.

"Don't be daft, we're in Scotland." Amy snapped.

"Actually," Martha began. "We're in Wales. Cardiff to be exact."

"What?!" Amy said angrily as she looked around. "How did we get here?"

"It's a long story." The Doctor said with a huge smile.

"Well if there is nothing urgent, just now Doctor." Amy began.

"Yes." The Doctor said without hesitation.

"You don't even know what it is." Amy said with a smile. "It just so happens some friends of my parents are celebrating their 35th wedding anniversary and I heard of this little store at that huge mall in America. I was wondering if you could maybe pop me over? Please?" Amy asked sweetly.

"I already said yes." The Doctor said with a smile. "Martha and Mickey can drive Rory home and make sure he makes it safely?"

"Of course we can." Martha answered with a smile.

"Martha?" Rory said puzzled. "And Mickey? What are you doing here? Is there some sort of emergency?"

"Not exactly mate." Mickey replied.

As Agent fifty-one started entering data into his Vortex Manipulator Luke suddenly rounded on him.

"Look, I demand you tell me who you are!" Luke said. "And don't give me any spoiler stuff or it's complicated. I want a straight answer."

"And here I always thought you were so brilliant." Agent Fifty-One teased. "You still haven't worked it out?"

"I get that the Twelfth Doctor told you about the events in Berkshire 1956 and about my needing you on the Space Hospital." Luke said. "But you kept saying things that indicated that we had known each other and I mean before the incidents on the space hospital."

"Hey Lukey boy, been playing any combat 3000 lately?" Agent Fifty-One suddenly asked.

Luke is both surprised and irritated by the question.

"Of course not! I only played that game one time with my friend Cl," Luke suddenly stopped. He has finally figured it out. "No way!" Luke exclaimed. "Cly,"

"Uh, Agent Fifty-One, thank you." Agent Fifty-One cut Luke off as he pulled his sunglasses down a bit to wink at Luke.

"That's brilliant!" Luke exclaimed grabbing his head in disgust with himself for being so thick. "That's how you knew about the three of us going back in time and the psychic paper and everything else. It wasn't the Twelfth Doctor who told you about that. How could I have been so thick?"

"You've had more on your plate then you've ever experienced before." Agent Fifty-One answered.

Captain Jack mouth is agape. "You mean you're,"

"Exactly Jack." Agent Fifty-One replied. "That annoying guy who you blew off. Oh and I've been investigating what happened to you. The missing year? I think I'm getting close to something."

"What makes you think so?" Captain Jack demanded.

"Because the threats are coming more and more frequently." Agent Fifty-One replied.

"Hey, don't' be a hero." Captain Jack warned him. "If you get any solid leads, you come get me. Understand. This is MY LIFE we're talking about."

"True." Agent Fifty-One said. "Fair enough, if I get some solid evidence, I'll come and get you. Wouldn't think of leaving my old partner out of it."

"Or me." Gwen spoke up.

Captain Jack looked like he was going to argue.

"And I don't want to hear any different." Gwen said cutting Captain Jack off.

"Well I'll be off. Oh and Doctor, It's been thirty-one years in the coming but, 'you're welcome'. " Agent Fifty-One said with a cryptic smile. "My wife and I are going to the theater tonight. Of course she'll drive. She simply can't stand the way I drive." After he had finished speaking he punched a button on his Vortex Manipulator and vanished.

"Oh my goodness." The Doctor suddenly realized. "Where's the Registrar? I suppose I should pay him and try to explain what happened here."

Gwen smiled and turned to The Doctor.

"Not necessary." Gwen said smugly. I gave Micky an amnesia pill to give to the Registrar. He's sleeping it off inside, even as we speak."

Suddenly they hear Clyde and Rani arguing inside of the house. As they exit Rani is steamed and Clyde looks exasperated.

The hovering Tardis dematerialized.

"Oh great!" Rani shouted at Clyde. "Thanks to you stopping to help that blonde bimbo on the side of the road, not to mention driving like a maniac, we missed The Doctor."

The other wedding guests looked at each other for a moment and then big grins broke out on their faces as Rani and Clyde stormed across the patio.

"Hey, she looked like she needed help." Clyde said. "And there is nothing wrong with my driving." He stopped as noticed everyone staring. "What?!" He asked defensively.

Clyde suddenly noticed The Doctor.

"Hey, I thought that was your Tardis that just vanished. I didn't think anyone else but The Doctor had a Tardis. Of course I suppose it could be some sort of temporal displacement." Clyde theorized.

"Clyde, if you don't beat all." The Doctor shook his head in wonderment.

"What?" Clyde "Oh Doctor. You know what? When I stopped to help the poor girl with her car, someone messed with my car. Took me awhile to fix it. Funny thing is, I swear I heard the faint sound of a Tardis in the distance. Pretty crazy huh?" Clyde chuckled. "I mean, you'd hardly invite me and then sabotage me, would you?"

"That wouldn't make sense now would it?" The Doctor asked Clyde.

"Hey there's a bunch of food inside that will go to waste if we don't eat it." Martha announced.

Everyone but the Doctor and Amy headed inside. He still had a lot to think about. Suddenly The Doctor realized something. "Clyde!" He called out.

Clyde turned around.

"Thank you." Clyde started to reply but The Doctor cut him off. "Don't answer now. Not until you know what for."

"Okay." Clyde looked puzzled as he turned and headed inside.

Captain Jack walked over to Clyde and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Oy, what are you doing?" Clyde demanded.

"I was just wondering." Captain Jack said. "Have ever thought about continuing the fight against hostile aliens?" Captain Jack asked as they went inside.

"What was all that about?" Amy demanded.

The Doctor smiling turned to Amy and replied. "Never you mind Ms. Pond. Now let's get going shall we?"

They entered The Tardis.

"Now that mall is in Missouri?" The Doctor's voice is heard from inside.

"Uh, no it's in Minnesota." Amy's responded. "Have you never been?"

"No." The Doctor said. "But there's a first time for everything."


End file.
